1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to linear sliding guides with rolling elements for translating couplings and similar structure.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, the traditional linear sliding guides, or similar devices, as developed and manufactured heretofore use at least two steel contoured elements, hardened, and possibly ground, at least partially at their guide surfaces and recessed seats which act as the races for the steel balls or rollers. This structure was resorted to in order that the hardness values could be reached which are necessary for withstanding the high specific pressures which the also hardened steel balls or rollers apply to said seats.
If, on the one hand, they offer high load supporting capabilities, said mutually opposite contoured elements, on the other hand, slide into each other, owing to the nature of the material which constitutes them, and require the constant presence of a lubricating grease or oil, in order to prevent the arising of sliding problems.
Furthermore, linear sliding guides with such contoured elements display the drawback of generating a considerable amount of noise due to their nature and due to the construction of their parts.
Moreover, although they may be provided with elements which perform the task of keeping the sliding races or seats free from possible impurities before contact with the balls takes place, said guides, in not particularly clean environments, are affected by operating problems and useful life limitations.
Still furthermore, the above cited linear sliding guides are considerably expensive owing to the treatments the various parts, including the balls, have to be submitted to, and certain problems are also caused by the weight of the steel parts.